Which one is the real Audrey Parker
by messersmontana
Summary: Not only did Nathan lose two father's in one day, he might be losing his partner too. It has been a really weird day for Nathan.


Which one is the real Audrey Parker

Not only did Nathan lose two father's in one day, he might be losing his partner too. It has been a really weird day for Nathan.

I was so mad at the writer's for leaving us hanging with the season finale of Haven. I tried so hard to not get hooked on the show, only to get hooked four episodes away from the season finale. Now I can't wait til it comes back. So, here's my take on the finale and hope it goes something like this when it's back.

I still don't claim any ownership to the shows or the characters.

Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven

This has been a weird day for Nathan, and that's saying a lot. Weird is the usual for Haven, Maine. Today was even weirder than usual Haven weird. First Nathan finds out that the chief isn't his real father, but that Max Hansen was his real father. Max Hansen who has spent the last twenty five years in Shawshank prison for murdering that family all those years ago.

Then the lighthouse had fallen, due to a crack in it's walls. The cracks were getting worse and they still didn't have a clue how or why they were happening. If they didn't figure it out soon, the whole town would fall apart, or fall into the cracks and disappear. The only thing they knew for sure was that it had to do with the 'troubles', and that they were back.

The chief wouldn't talk to him, he kept shutting him out, especially when he brought up Max Hansen's name. It was weird because the chief has been trying to talk to Nathan more in the last month than in his whole life. And now he was shutting him out all over again. It had only made Nathan more curious about what was going on between the chief and Hansen.

And Audrey was acting funny too, more so than she has been since coming to Haven. She was kind of distant most of the day, so he'd sent her home. But then Duke had sought her out and got her to go talk to Hansen, only to find out that Hansen also had the same infliction that Nathan has. He can't feel anything, including the scalding coffee the waitress had spilled on him. That's when Duke and Audrey had come to the conclusion that Nathan was related to Hansen. Nathan had gone and confronted the chief to find out that he wasn't his father...Hansen was.

Nathan got pissed off at the chief and things had gone to hell in a hand basket. A crack in the middle of town had opened up and swallowed Hansen, killing him. That took care of Nathan's father problem, but he still couldn't look the chief in the face. He was too angry at him for lying to him all of these years. He wondered if the chief ever even loved him at all. Maybe that's why he couldn't ever call him dad, but always called him chief.

It was after that that Audrey and Nathan figured out that all of the cracks happened whenever the chief got upset or worried. He was causing all of the cracks around town. But where was the chief? They couldn't find him anywhere. Audrey made Nathan think of where the chief would go when he wanted to be alone, and they found him on the beach, holding his gun and looking a mess.

They watched him as he explained that he'd tried to hold the town together all these years, but he couldn't do it anymore. They watched as he finally couldn't hold it together anymore and he turned into a statue, only to explode into a million pieces. Nathan couldn't believe that the chief was gone...he was dead. He had sat on the beach and cried for the father he'd loved and couldn't make happy. He cried for the father he'd lost without ever telling him that he loved him.

Then he'd blamed Audrey and pushed her away. He'd blamed her for his father's death, and blamed her for not helping his father like she'd helped everyone else in Haven since she'd gotten there. He was hurting and wanted to hurt someone else and was the closest one there. He pushed her away until she got up and left him alone to cry by himself. He wanted to grieve alone at theta moment.

Once he'd calmed down, he'd walked the beach only to find the chief's badge in the sand. He went back to the station and walked into the chief's office only to find the Rev sitting comfortably at Chief Wournos' desk. He'd told Nathan to leave town or be damned like the rest of his kind was, not realizing he was in for the fight of his life. Nathan didn't scare easily, and he wasn't going to lie down and take the Rev's threat to heart.

Nathan had finally calmed down enough to go and find Audrey, knowing exactly where she'd be...on the beach where the photo of Lucy Ripley was taken. And that's where he found he too. He'd apologized to her and told her about the Rev and his threat. Then she'd taken his hand and realized that he could feel her touch. He'd smiled for the first time in a few days when she'd asked him how long he'd known that he could feel her touch.

The Audrey told him that she had been trying to tell him something all day, and it was weird. Scary weird, and even more than normal weird. So, she knew exactly how he's been feeling since Hansen had come to haven. She told him that she didn't think that Lucy Ripley was her mother, that she thought she was Lucy Ripley.

That's when they were approached by that woman from the FBI, claiming that she was Audrey Parker, and asking Audrey who she was. And now he was afraid that now when he needed her most, Audrey would be taken away. When he found that maybe she could save him from all of this insanity, she could forever be ripped from his life. He didn't know what was going to happen now, but he was going to fight with all that he had in him to keep her from being taken away from him and Haven.

Nathan knew that he and Haven needed Audrey, his Audrey there to keep it all together. If this woman who claimed to be the real Audrey Parker thought that he'd give her up without a fight, than she had another thing coming to her. He didn't know which one was the real Audrey Parker, or how Audrey could be Lucy Ripley, but he was going to stand behind his partner and the only person he could truly trust, and get to the bottom of this.

There was no way he was going to lose her now, not now that he knew he couldn't take care of Haven and go up against the Rev without her. He needed her more now than he ever had. And he was going to make sure that she knew it as soon as she was finished with this other Audrey Parker. And, he'd tell her how he truly felt for her the next time he got her alone. He knew that he couldn't make it through all of this without her in his life, and he'd make sure he told her that soon.

Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven Haven

Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review.


End file.
